yugioh_vrainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 19
September 20, 2017 TBA |opening = With the Wind |ending = Believe In Magic |screenplay = |director = |animation director = |episode listing = Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode listing (season 1) |previous = Episode 18 |next = Episode 20|english Title = The Lost Incident}} '''The Lost Incident or known as The Incident Buried in the Darkness '''in the Japanese version is the nineteenth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. It will air in Japan on September 20, 2017. In Canada will air on November 3, 2018. Synopsis As a fierce battle rages on, Akira starts talking about the incident ten years ago. At last, Yusaku's past is finally unveiled... Featured Duel: Playmaker vs. Akira Zaizen Duel continues from the previous episode. '''Turn 4: Playmaker The effect of "Tindangle Hound" decreases the ATK of each monster Playmaker controls by 1000 for each monster linked to them ("Firewall Dragon": 2500 → 1500 ATK). As he controls a monster that is Link-4 or more, Playmaker activates the Magic Card "Linkage Hole" to destroy monsters Akira controls, up to the number of monsters he controls that are Link-3 or more. Playmaker destroys "Hound" and the face-down "Tindangle Angel" ("Decode Talker": 1800 → 2800 ATK; "Firewall Dragon": 1500 → 2500 ATK). As Akira controls no monsters, "Lemoine Point" is destroyed by its own effect. ".]] "Decode Talker" attacks Akira directly (Akira: 3900 → 1100 LP). As Akira took battle damage from Playmaker's monster while he had 3 or more "Tindangle" monsters in his GY, he activates the Trap Card "Tindangle Delaunay" to destroy the attacking monster and Special Summon "Tindangle Acute Cerberus" from his Extra Deck. "Decode Talker" is destroyed and Akira Special Summons "Tindangle Acute Cerberus" (0/LINK-3/↙↑↘) to the Extra Monster Zone. "Acute Cerberus" gains 1500 ATK for each "Hound" and "Angel" in his GY ("Acute Cerberus": 0 → 3000 ATK). Playmaker Sets a card. Turn 5: Akira " equipping "Firewall Dragon".]] "Acute Cerberus" attacks "Firewall Dragon", but Playmaker activates his face-down Trap Card "Doppler Phase Coating", equipping it to a Cyberse monster it controls and preventing it from being destroyed by battle once per turn. He equips it to "Firewall Dragon" (Playmaker: 2000 → 1500 LP). As "Acute Cerberus" attacked, Akira activates its effect to Special Summon a "Tindangle Token" (0/0) to the bottom-right Next to Link "Acute Cerberus". "Acute Cerberus" gains 500 ATK for each monster it Next to the Link ("Acute Cerberus": 3000 → 3500 ATK). Akira Sets two cards. Turn 6: Playmaker ".]] Akira activates his face-down Trap Card "Gergonne's End" equipping it to a "Tindangle" Link monster and preventing it from being destroyed by battle or card effects and being targeted by card effects. If all of the equipped monster Next to the Link are occupied, Akira can send "Gergone's End" and all monsters that the equipped monster Next to the Link the GY and inflict damage to Playmaker equal to the ATK of the equipped monster. He equips it to "Acute Cerberus". Playmaker activates the Magic Card "Alert Lancer" causing all Cyberse monsters on the field to deal piercing battle damage. "Firewall Dragon" attacks the "Tindangle Token", but Akira activates his face-down Permanent Trap Card "Morley's Shield" as a "Tindangle" monster in the Main Monster Zone is battling, which reduces the damage Akira takes from that battle to 0. The attack continues and the "Tindangle Token" is destroyed ("Acute Cerberus": 3500 → 3000 ATK). Turn 7: Akira ".]] Akira draws the Permanent Magic Card "Nagel's Protection" and subsequently activates it, preventing "Tindangle" monsters from being destroyed by battle or Playmaker's card effects and doubling the first instance of battle damage a "Tindangle" monster inflicts battle damage to Playmaker once per turn. "Acute Cerberus" attacks "Firewall Dragon", with the effect of "Doppler Phase Coating" preventing the destruction of "Firewall Dragon", and the effect of "Nagel's Protection" doubling the battle damage dealt (Playmaker: 1500 → 500 LP). Akira activates the effect of "Acute Cerberus", Special Summoning a "Tindangle Token" (0/0) to the bottom-right Next to the Link "Acute Cerberus" ("Acute Cerberus": 3000 → 3500 ATK). Turn 8: Playmaker Playmaker Sets a card. Duel continues in the next episode. List of Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Playmaker / Yusaku Fujiki Akira Zaizen Characters in Order of Appearance Cast References http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/program/detail/201709/23144_201709201825.html Navigation Category:Anime Category:Season 1